The Digidestined Sleepover gay version
by ChesaFlower1998
Summary: well this is not very well done and my eyes but please tell me what you think coz im not very good and this since it is only my second fanfic so please enjoy and review


**Digi-destin sleep over**

Tai, Matt and Davis were all staying over at Tai's house after a long day of of partying as it was Tai's 18th birthday. Kari was sleeping over at a friends house and Tai's mom was of somewhere in the country with her sister on a holiday. The boys were sitting in Tai's room playing poker and just playing were all in boxers and vests.  
>The card game wasnt going anywhere and it started to get a bit dull.<br>"Lets do something else this is getting boring" Said Tai yawning.  
>"Naw lets not stop, I mean the games not going anywhere cuz there is nothing at stake." replaied Davis."Well then what do you suggest we do to raise the steaks Davis?" Said Matt with a blank expression on his face."Hmm well... we could bet food?...no thats boring...AHA! Iv'e got it, We will steak our dignity!" Yellped Davis.<br>Everyone looked at him puzzled."We will play strip poker, only this game isnt for erotosism this game will be for embarasment, everyone who looses the game and is naked has to remain so till the rest of the game is finished. What do you say?"Everyone pondered this... Then one by one came a squeemish..."ok I guess so, but as long as its not sexual."Davis gathered all the cards and shuffled them thouroloughly, he then handed everyone five cards and one by one they turned them over to see their hand."One please dealer" Said Matt throwing down a card."Two for me" said tai following Matt's switched the cards and then switched his own.  
>They then revealed theis got two 2s and two 3s.<br>Davis got two twos got three kings.  
>"Hah I win!"Davis slowly removed his vest, now he was only in his boxers one more failure and he would be next round was held and Matt came out on top, Tai lost and has to remove his shirt.<br>The cards were dealed again and cards were switched, this time Matt lost and had to remove his shirt it was anyones game.  
>The cards were shuffled again and everyone recieved five cards, cards were switched and they had their final tension was thick and everyone was hot and nervouse for this would be the round where a looser would be shakingly threw down their time the results were recieved three meraculously Tai and Davis both recieved two 8s, one ace and two 6's."What the... What do we do now? do we redraw? flip a coin? or do we both loose?" Tai said frowning."Well I dont know the rules very well but I saw that you both lost so come on." He said with a smirk on his face."No way those arnt the rules." said Davis.<br>"Well look since we all dont know te rules in this situation how about if you two go naked now, I will join you after you two do so." Matt said snidely."Well ok then..."Tai said shaking.  
>Both brunets grabbed the rim of their boxers.<br>Matt began to count down."Three, two, one!"  
>Both Tai and Davis yanked down their boxers and let them drop to the floor exposing themselves to one stood their staring at eachothers flaccid was uncut and a little larger then Davis, who was also uncut."Well come on Matt you said that you would go naked now" Said laughed, "You really thought that I was gonna do that! hahaha!Davis and Tai looked at eachother and they knew that they were thinking the same thing.<p>

They both dove onto Matt and pushed him to the put his naked body over Matt pinning him down while Davis yanked down his boxers to reveal his cut and shaved and Davis looked at it puzzled."Dude where is your pubic hair? I didnt know you were cut dude." said Tai now sitting with his naked body against Matts naked body."Fine I shave ok!" Said Matt pushing Tai off of was confused."Why do you shave?""Because I like the smoth feeling and I dont like pubis hair."He got up and saw the two boys puzzled expresions on their face, more importantly, he saw them both naked and for some reason. It made him start to get hard."DUDE WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Yelled Davis seeing Matts member begin to rise tried to cover himself."Aww are you like that now are you Matt?" Said Tai smirking."No Im not honest, its just cuz its so hot and ahh..." Matt paused seeing Tai and Davis begin to didnt even reolise."Ha If Im like that then we all are, look at you two" Said Matt and Davis tried to cover themselves.  
>Matt just started laughing and then Tai and Davis joined in.<br>Then they all stopped and stared at eachother."You know I have never seen a cut one before." said Davis mesmarized by Matts Cock.  
>"Me neither."Reasured Tai."Well Ive never seen an uncut one before." Came Matts all just stood their staring.<p>

**Just so you know this is the sex bit so if you wanna not read it for you people THE END**

Davis then feeling the tension couldnt hold off and started to and Tai noticed and instead of rebutting joined in.  
>"Hey do you know what? We should do eachother...No not like that I mean we should jack eachother off, not in a gay way or anything but as friends, I hear lots of guys do that." Said Davis awkwardly.<br>The other two stared at him and sweped in by the moment was the first to make a move since he was curious about Matts uncut reached out and grabed it, a shivver ran down Matts spine, one of he pleyed with it and felt his balls and how unheary they then reache out to TK next to him and groped him, TK also had a shiver run down his spine. He then started to play with Tai's. his was the largest one but he had the smallest was the second largest and had medium balls.  
>TK had the smallest one but had the largest all began stroking eachother in a Tai stopped and bent over to get to Matts waste level, he then without saying a word slipped Matts cock into his jumped but didnt object. Matt's eyes closed with sheer enjoyment. TK simply stared at Tai and Matt and the expression on Matt's face. TK then bent down behind Tai with an idea in mind. The position he was squatting in opened up his bum hole, TK sat down behind him and pushed his cock slowly into Tai's tight nearly bit Matt's penis with the pain he felt, but it was a good pain. TK was then fully in and began to thrust his body back and warning Matt came in Tai's mouth, he swallowed it all. Then Matt pulled out his now limp was now standing like a dog on all fours having his bottom rammed by then slid in under Tai and began to masturebate TK blew into Tai's ass. "AHHHHH" TK yellped as he pulled himself out of cum began t run out of Tai's Tai came on Matt's all stopped got cleaned up and went back to watching all were smiling wildly with grins which stretched the length of their knew that they would be doing this again soon, mabye even a little later on that night?THE END<p> 


End file.
